Ultimate Ninja's: The Beginning
by Chris-Narchiha
Summary: ketira's First day in Konoha's Academy, Meeting a Young Boy. this ia a OC Story Konoha is Masashi Kishimoto's property


Chapter 1: Ketira's First Encounter

The Alarm Clock Rang Waking The Young 12 Year old Girl from her Long and Good sleep, She looks at the Alarm Clock Ringing its ass off before she Shifts her arms towards it Touhing to Sleep Button On it Causing it to stop ringing. Ketira Sighs While looking out the window seeing the yellew Bright sky Shine at her face, She closes her eyes before sitting up and Shifting her body to the Right side of the bed where she Gets up and Stretches Moaning as she did before Letting her arms hang for a second, Thinking and Yawning she walks towards her washroom where she Washes up.

She thought of the Academy, how it was her first day and how will her First day be, How many Friends will she make, She shook her head before walking out and heading downstairs for some breakfast Seeing her mom she greets her "Good morning Mom" "oh good morning Ketira!" her mom Greeted as Ktira Sat Down on an Empty Chair.  
"how was your sleep Ketira?" her mom asked "oh good mom..." Ketira Answered Rubbing the back of her head looking at the time. it was 7:00 in the morning, Academy Starts at 9:00 so she had 2 hours to get ready for her first day at the Konoha Ninja Academy "so Excited About your First Day Ketira?" Her mom asked as Ketira Scooped up some Frosted Flakes and stuffed it in her mouth. She waited untill Ketira's Mouth Wasnt Full "yeah mom im Excited...but im nervous at the same time.." Ketira said Scooping up some More Frosted Flakes and stuffing it in her mouth "well Ketira.. i felt nervous when i joined that Academy. but the Sensei's Over there Are Nice dont be afraid to ask for Help for your Training" Ketira's Mom Said as Ketira Smiled Slightly "Thanks Mom now i feel alot better now" Ketira said Finishing up her Frosted Flakes before Putting on her Ninja Sandles "see ya mom" Ketira Shouted "bye Ketira have a Good day at the Academy!" her mom Shouted back

Ketira Walked slowly towards the academy, Taking her time was her thing to do, she looked down seeing the stone she was kicking and thought to herself for a second before she see's a Building which interests her. She stood there staring at the symbol that almost looked simlar to the Uchiha Clans. she knew that Symbol was a Family Crest Of some sort she didnt know what that Symbol means but it didnt look like Anyone was home, insted she continued to keep walking towards the Academy slowly kicking the same Stone she was kicking before. the stone moved out of her foots reach and she continued to walk normaly Reaching the academy. as She entered the Academy Grounds she seen lots of Kids Talking to each other, she Smiled Slightly at the Kids talking to each other. she knew that she Belonged in this Academy, she Liked the Peace that was Here. she shifted her Head to the right where the Swing was Located and Seen a 12 Year old Looking Boy sitting agaisnt the tree looking up at the sky, his Lazy Blue Eyes locked into a Cloud that Floated by Causing him to Smile Gently Before Blinking twice.

Ketira Noticed that Same Symbol on the boys Shoulder from that home she had seen Earlier, wondering she walked up to the boy, Taking Baby Step she Put her hands behind her Looking abit cute then she would. she Smiled Before Greeting him "hello im Ketira Kisatie um Can you tell me your Name?" She Smiled as the Boy shifted his Head to her Locking his Blue eyes with her BLack Ones "...My Name is Narchiha Chris.." The boy answered, now she knew what that Symbol Ment the Narchiha Family Crest Symbol. she Smiled before sitting beside him "so Chris nice to meet yeah...how do you feel about your first day here?" ketira asked looking at Chris's Lazy Blue Eyes. he Shifted his eyes at her before Blinking once "..im good...i guess..what about you?" Chris asked before then ketira Answered almost Quickly "im Excited and Nervous i dont know if im gonna pass or not" Ketira said looking down, the Narchiha how ever wasnt looking down he kept looking at her before looking back at his Cloud watching Habbit.

Ketira Looked at Chris's Clothing she noticed he wore almost all blue his Small Jacket was Blue with Red outlines and his Pants were Blue as well. she Shifted her Eyes up at his Hair. It was Blue too she was Suprised to See his Shirt was Black (is He a fan of Blue?) she thought to herself before she found herself staring at Chris's Eyes who stared back lazily "ahh umm im sorry i did-" "ehh its ok" Chris interrupted her with a Smile that Caused a Tingle in her stomache Which caused her to Blush Slightly "um ok thanks" She looked away hiding her Blush which Spreaded across her Face like a Blurry Line. She took one last look of the boy who continued to look at the sky "nice day is it ketira?" Chris muttered "um yeah it is.." Keitra Mumbled Smiling Slightly Knowing that se made a new Friend, a New Friend that Was Narchiha.

Ketira's Encounter Chapter done!


End file.
